


Shower Kisses

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, No Smut, They are really cute, gay boys, harry takes a shower and louis joins him, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larrystylinson, like super cute, shower fluff, shower kisses, they are really cute ok?, you should read it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: “We live in a 10 million dollar house, we have multiple bathrooms, all of them have showers but you still choose this one?” Harry said with a teasing smile that Louis couldn’t see, but after more than six years together Louis didn’t need to see it to know that it was there.“The other showers are great, but they’re missing one thing.”“And what’s that?”“You.”





	

The warm water felt nice against Harry’s cold skin. He could literally feel how he’s body slowly started to go back to its normal body temperature. It was chilly outside and he had forgotten his jacket at home so that didn’t exactly help at all. He closed his eyes and let the water wash his face. His hair was all over the place, already soaked from the water. He ran a hand through it and sighed. It had been a stressful day. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. All day long he had waited to just come home and take a long, hot shower. Now finally it was happening. He started to softly hum on a song while he just stood there in the shower, loving the hot water. He was so lost in his thoughts and his humming and the shower blocked any other noise so that’s why he didn’t hear when Louis called out a “Harry, I’m home!” and he also didn’t hear Louis entering the bathroom. He was lost in his thought that he jumped a little when he suddenly heard Louis’ voice saying his name. He turned around to open the door to the shower and peeked out his head and saw Louis standing in the doorway.

 

“Hi.” Louis said with a smile.  
“Hi.” Harry replied, also with a smile. Louis took the opportunity to admire Harry’s face, looking all cute with water dropping from his hair and nose. He let out a small laugh, filled with fondness. “What?” Harry wondered and rubbed his eyes to try to get the water out of his eyes, making him look even cuter, Louis thought.  
“Nothing. You just look cute, that’s all.” Louis said and noticed Harry’s cheeks turn a little pink. He was amazed that even after all this time, after all these years, he till had such an impact on Harry. Harry had a huge impact on Louis himself, too, to be fair.    
“You’re weird.” Harry said and shook his head with a silly smile. He stepped back into the shower and closed the door again, since his body wasn’t even under the water anymore, causing him to get cold again. Louis frowned. He didn’t want Harry to be gone just yet. So, he did the only thing he could think of; he got naked him too.

 

Harry watched as Louis entered the shower and laughed a little.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Taking a shower.” Louis simply answered, moving closer to Harry so he could also be under the water. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him closer. Soon the two of them were holding each other close.  
“We live in a 10 million dollar house, we have multiple bathrooms but you still choose this one?” Harry said with a teasing smile that Louis couldn’t see, but after more than six years together Louis didn’t need to see it to know that it was there.  
“The other showers are great, but they’re missing one thing.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“You.”  
“That’s so cheesy.”  
“You make me cheesy.”  
“Oh, God, the cringe is real.” Harry says with a laugh and Louis pulls away a little to be able to look at Harry.  
“Shut up.” He says and then presses his lips against Harry’s. Harry still has a smile on his face when he kisses Louis back.  
“You don’t tell the people you love to shut up.” Harry says after they pull away slightly.  
“Who says I love you?” Louis says with an eyebrow raised.  
“You. Like a million times a day.” Harry says with his head tilted a little.  
“Maybe I lie.” Louis says with a shrug and removes a piece of hair that had fallen over Harry’s eyes. .  
“If that’s so, you’re a really good liar cause’ I believe it every time.” Louis smiles at his words and pulls Harry closer again.  
“I’m not that good of a liar.” He says in his ear, earning a small giggle from Harry making his smile against Harry’s hair.

 

“Turn around.” He says after a few moments of silence and Harry did and maybe, just maybe, Louis took the opportunity to look at Harry’s butt, but no one needs to know that. Besides, who could blame him? Louis then grabbed the shampoo bottle and got out a decadent amount of shampoo in the palm of his hand and brought it up to Harry’s hair and started to rub it in his curls. Harry closes his eyes again because the warm water combined with Louis’ fingers massaging his scalp feels so good. Harry let’s out a satisfied sigh causing Louis to smile, knowing his baby feels okay.  
“Feels good, love?” He asks and Harry hums.

 

They stand like this for a while, Louis washing Harry’s hair and then his body. The water feels good against their bodies. The shower isn’t small, in fact it’s quite big, but still they are so close to each other almost like they’re afraid to loose each other. They’re not talking much, just a few words here and there but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were there, together. They didn’t have to talk in order to know what the other person was thinking. They knew each other so well that they didn’t need words to communicate.

 

After paying attention to Harry, it was Louis’ turn to get taken care of. Harry’s long fingers felt good against his scalp, washing Louis hair and his hands felt good against his body. His hand travelled down Louis’ arms, sides, stomach and legs. Lastly, Harry grabbed his upper arms and turned him around. He wrapped his arms around Louis waist and Louis got up on his tip toes and kissed Harry while he cupped Harry’s face in his hands. His thumbs stroked against Harry’s cheeks and he felt Harry smile against his lips.  
“Let’s always shower like this, huh?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.  
“Yeah, why do we have so many showers? We only need one.” He answered and Louis brought his head so he could look at Harry’s beautiful face. His right thumb were still stroking his cheek while the left hand was stroking his hair.    
“I could stay here forever, you know?” He whispered to Harry.  
“Me too.”  
“Let’s stay here forever.”  
“Forever?”  
“Yeah. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that :) I did, but hey, I'm a slut for larry so I like everything larry-related :D


End file.
